


RBB 2020 - Team Director [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Artist Steve Rogers, Explosions, Fanart, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Missions, Protective Tony Stark, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: When a mission goes wrong...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Reverse Bang 2020





	RBB 2020 - Team Director [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> Two wonderful authors wrote stories for this artwork!! Go give their stories a read.  
> ["A Good Day Ruined"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381349) by [Neverever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever)  
> ["Darkness This Way Comes"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388348) by [Red (S_Hylor)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Hylor)  
> 

  


**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
>   
> ~✨~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Good Day Ruined](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381349) by [Neverever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever)
  * [darkness this way comes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388348) by [Red (S_Hylor)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Hylor/pseuds/Red)




End file.
